Never Forget
by dragonxkeeper
Summary: It's been a month since Zero slept with Yuki at the ball. He's just recieved a letter from none other than her brother! Could he possibly know what happened? Why on earth would he suddenly just pop up and wish to see him, other than kill him?


Zero Kiryu, strolled through the dark school grounds. The dead leaves crunching beneath his feet. It was nearly 2:30 AM. The moon casting an eerie blue white glow across the campus. Earlier that day, he'd been called to Headmasters office; there he'd met up with none other than Akatsuki Kain. He didn't say much, simply handed over a letter addressed from Kaname Kuran and left. Having no other choice, Zero accepted the letter, inside was a scrap of paper and written upon it was a location, time, and date, as if he were just expected to show up. As he crossed the grounds, headed for what was left of Moon Dorm he couldn't help but wonder what it was he was being called out for. 'Could it be? No, she said...' he thought, his heartbeat starting to increase. He shook the thought from his head. There was just no way he could've known. 'But what else could there be? I highly doubt he's here to discuss issues concerning the hunters and the society, we could do that anytime.'

Having not been paying attention, Zero stumbled along the path. "Shit." he muttered, standing back up and dusting himself off. He continued to the abandoned building. Minus the rubble and dust, it was all pretty much the same as when the beasts lived there.

"Hello?" Zero called. He shut the door behind him, his shoes echoing against the marble floor. Out of habit and need to feel protected, he placed a hand on the handle of the bloody rose.

"There'll be no need for that." Kaname said, stepping out of the shadows. Zero gasped, pulling the gun out and aiming at Kaname's head. "Put it away, stupid brat."

Kaname leaned against the tall, glass window. A dark silhouette with glowing red eyes. He sighed and put the gun away.

"So what do you want Kuran?" Zero asked coldly.

"We need to talk." Kaname started calmly, those cold crimson eyes glaring at him all the while.

"Nah, really?" Zero replied sarcastically. "I thought we were just down here for the shits and gi-"

"About Yuki," Kaname interrupted. Kaname took a step closer, his glare getting even colder.

Zero froze, 'Damn it.' he thought. 'Just what the hell does he know?'

Kaname smirked, seeing the fearsome look upon Zero's face. "What's the matter Kiryu? Cat got your tongue?" He teased.

"Shut up, Kuran." He said, stepping around Kaname.

Kaname grabbed Zero by the arm and pushed him into the wall. Their faces not an inch apart. "Just who do you think you are, you worthless punk?" Kaname spat. "How dare you sleep with my sister? As if you're even worthy of being in her presence." Kaname took another step closer to Zero, his grip painfully tight on his arms. They stood chest to chest, glaring at one another. "What did you do?" he hissed.

Zero tilted his head curiously. "Huh?" he asked, clearing confused.

"What did you do to her?" Kaname yelled. "Did she struggle? Do you like raping defenseless girls? Did you poison her; give a few glasses of alcohol? What did you do?"

"I did nothing!" Zero hissed. "_She_ came on to me! Do you think I'm an idiot?"

"Yes, and apparently an even bigger one than I'd imagined." Kaname let go of his arms and started to pace about the room, kicking random items out of his path.

"What does it matter to you anyways?" Zero asked coldly, straightening his clothes and going to sit in one of the chairs far away from the pureblood.

"What does it.... what doe-?" Kaname muttered, he turned on his heel and marched over to Zero. "Are you that oblivious?"

Zero looked up as the pureblood hovered over him. He swallowed hard, the scent of his blood strong and making him hungry.

"You're pathetic." Kaname muttered, bending lower. "But I can't deny it any longer..." his voice trailed as he tilted his head. They were now eye level, Kaname's eyes searched Zero's fearful ones.

"K-Kur.... Kuran?" Zero stuttered. "What, what are you doing?" He leaned back in his chair trying to get away from him, but Kaname's hands covered his, keeping him pinned down.

"Do you realize how hurt I am, Zero?" Kaname asked softly.

Zero shook his head. "Look I'm sorry I sle-"

"Will you shut up about that girl for five minutes?" Kaname interrupted.

"Wait, what? But I thought...." Zero said, his words tripping over one another.

"You thought wrong." Kaname replied.

Zero raised his left leg and kicked Kaname in the stomach, sending him sliding across the dusty floor. He got up from the chair and pulled out his gun.

"Ok Kuran," Zero said, his whole body trembling, his right hand tightening around the _Bloody Rose_. "Whatever game this is, end it. I swear, I'm not in the mood for your bullshit." Zero walked slowly towards the door, but he was too slow; Kaname sprung up and suddenly appeared by the door blocking his way.

"You really are an idiot," Kaname muttered. "Guess I'll just have to show you..." Without moving or saying a word, the _Bloody Rose_ went flying out of Zero's hand and landed somewhere underneath a large sofa. The pureblood, then once again pinned Zero to the wall, leaning close. He gently pressed his lips to the younger male, keeping his eyes open staring into his. Zero had no idea how to respond. He didn't say a word when Kaname pulled back. "Well?" the older vampire asked. "Do you get it now?"

Zero shook his head.

Kaname frowned and pushed off of the boy. He walked towards the doorframe on the edge of the room. Zero pressed his fingers to his lips, trying hard to understand what just happened.

"Did it ever occur to you there might be a reason I wanted you to stay away from Yuki? Why I continued to keep constant tabs on you? Why I allowed you to stay in the Day Class even though under normal circumstances you'd have immediately been placed with the other Night students?" Kaname demanded, his eyes flicking between their natural color and the creepy glowing red, it was as though it were a sign that he was desperately trying to calm himself.

Zero shrugged stupidly. "Hm, could it be you have a sister complex and need therapy? And you think I'm some pervert that just wants to get in Yuki's pants, and you'd rather watch me suffer among all the humans before ever allowing me into the Night Class, does that about cover it?"

Kaname scoffed angrily. "You aren't even close." The vampire smirked as he leaned against the doorframe. "Would you care to hear how painfully obvious my reason is?" he asked, as he crossed his arms across his chest.

Zero slowly moved about the room, sitting back down into the chair he'd flown from only moments earlier. He eyed the man curiously, having no idea what he was talking about. If it weren't those reasons than, why? He leaned back in the chair, crossing his legs impatiently.

Kaname sighed and turned away, his sly composure slipping away. "I love you." He said so softly Zero was almost sure he hadn't heard him right. Kaname turned back to Zero, his blush a bright red horizon across his face. His eyes were both cold and apologetic. He could see his embarrassment while trying to maintain his usual demeanor, but epically failing. The older male sank against the wall and put his head between his knees. "Well?" he asked.

Zero sucked in his bottom lip, not sure how to respond.

"Are you disgusted?" Kaname continued, placing his hands behind his head. "Do you-"

"You talk too much." Zero interrupted. He got up from the chair and went to sit on the bottom step next to the older man. "Give me a reason to believe you." He whispered, leaning forward, a dark, cold glare upon his face.

Kaname looked up returning the cold glare. "Do you honestly believe I'd make such a fuss over someone I didn't care about? I gave you a roof over your head, blood that any normal vampire would kill for, and even though I'd continue to threaten and you continued to go against my word I never once acted. Can you not understand?"

Zero shook his head. "No, I can't understand. I mean what kind of person showers the person they love with constant death threats, or take away their closest and dearest friend? That doesn't sound like loving to me." He said sadly. But he knew everything Kaname had said was true, there were no lies in his eyes. He wasn't being hostile as usual or calling him as many names as he normally would. He was acting strange, it had to be true.

"I know you and Yuki were close. To say the least, I was jealous." Kaname blushed another shade red, his eyes locked on Zero.

Zero couldn't help but snort with laughter. Kaname shot him a one of his famous 'if looks could kill' glares. That certainly shut him up. He cleared his throat and leaned back on the step. "I'm not trying to make fun of you." Zero said calmly, a playful smile attached to his lips.

"Really?" Kaname said sarcastically. "And I assume the snort is the type of reaction you give every man who declares their love for you. Well, thank you for clearing that up." Kaname pushed down on knees as he stood and made to walk away, stopping dead in his tracks as Zero grabbed his hand.

"Don't misunderstand. Look at it from my perspective. A pureblood, king of the vampire is lusting after some nobody D-Level vampire who just so happens to be a hunter. The hunter has only recently lost his virginity to said purebloods sister and has been lusting after said sister since elementary school. The irony of all this is rather amusing."

"Well pardon me if I fail to see the humor." Kaname replied, smirking at the younger vamp.

Zero's smile faded from his face and grew more serious. He sat up on one elbow and pulled Kaname toward him. "Would you like to hear the twist as well?" he asked softly.

Kaname let Zero do as he pleased and bent down close to him, tilting his head curiously.

Zero leaned forward and kissed Kaname sweetly. After a few moments, he pulled back slightly. His lips hardly an inch from Kaname. "The stupid weakling D-level nobody only started liking the sister after being pushed down and feeling rejected by the pureblood King. And though it be true that he loves the sister deeply, despite all he'd been through he couldn't help but love the King more." His eyes searched the males' face, lips slightly parted, waiting for the other to make a move.

"If the D-level loves the King so much, than why did he sleep with the sister?" Kaname asked, before kissing back.

"Because he felt that the King needed to be taught a lesson. He believed that if he engaged in his emotions just that one time, it would catch the Kings' attention. There was no ignoring such an act, he knew the King would eventually seek him out." Zero paused, his heart racing in his chest, eyes flicking from Kaname's sweet, honey flavored lips to his gorgeous crimson eyes. "The Stupid weakling hoped the King would feel the same type of pain he did. And would understand he never meant to mislead his sister, she was a mere pawn in his plan to make him feel the same pain he'd felt when he watched the King touch or kiss that girl."

Kaname's eyes softened. "A pawn?" he uttered. "She really meant nothing?"

Zero shook his head. "I won't say I love her like a sister because it's not true. I do love her."

"But you love me more?" Kaname said breathlessly.

He nodded softly. "Since we first met." He said, blushing a lovely shade of scarlet.

Kaname stood and pulled Zero to his feet as well. He gently took the males' hand and led him up the stairs toward the dorms. As he dashed up the stairs, he could hear the younger male begging him to stop and explain what was going on. He ignored him. They turned left at the top of the stairs and swiftly walked down the narrow hallways. Turning right at the first corner, and continuing to the end of that hall. Pausing in front of a pair of elegant French oak doors.

"What are you doing?" Zero gasped. It'd been awhile since he'd run like that and was sad to say it exhausted him nicely.

Kaname pressed a finger to his lips. A glint of mischief in his dark eyes; "Just close your eyes."

Zero stared at the man curiously but obeyed nonetheless. His eyes closed shut; he could sense Kaname waving a hand in front of his face to make sure he wasn't peeking. "Ok, now what?" he asked impatiently.

"Hang on, wait a minute." Kaname turned from Zero and pushed open the French doors and stepped into the room. With one thought, the room was restored to its former glory; the sheets were lifted from the furniture, the dust disappeared, every inch just as neat and clean as he'd kept it when he'd lived here. He stepped back into the hall and guided Zero back into the room.

"Can I look yet?" he asked, blindly following Kaname.

"Not yet." Kaname replied, smirking as he sensed Zero's ever growing impatience. He guided him past the little sitting area and pushed him onto the edge of his bed. He then cupped the males' face with both hands and kissed him on the lips tenderly at first, then more rough, passionate.

Unable to resist, Zero kissed back just as rough. Feeling a need for more; to taste, to feel, to touch. Everything about this man was drawing him in. The scents of his hair, taste of his lips, feel of his skin. He eagerly let one kiss slip into another. His hands sliding up the older mans' chest and his arms snaked around his neck. Kaname pushed Zero back against the mattress as he straddled his hips. Grinding softly as he pushed his tongue into the young vamps mouth and began exploring every inch of it.

While his tongue played eel in a cave, his hands started moving all over Zero's lean body. Sliding down from his cheeks, down his neck, shoulders and arms, gently caressing his thighs and hips. Making the young vampire grunt and moan softly. Kaname then slid his hands back up Zero's chest and started working on the buttons of his crisp white button down shirt. Obviously he was still in half the Day Class uniform. He paused as he undid the first few buttons, reveling Zero's pale neck and chest. Kaname pulled back from the succulent, his eyes glowing bloody red once more and flicking to his lovers' neck.

"May I?" Kaname asked politely.

"Depends," Zero replied, smirking. "Am I getting any back?"

Kaname playfully nipped and kissed his neck. "Trust me babe, you're getting much more than just blood."

"Babe?" Zero repeated, blushing. He opened his mouth to say something else, but lost all train of thought as Kaname sank his fangs into his neck, his nails dug into the older mans' back and scalp. He'd been so used to being the one piercing and only fed off himself a few times. It'd been awhile since he'd done that and had completely forgotten what it felt like. He whimpered in pain, and squeezed his eyes shut. Letting the man do as he wished.

Kaname gently stroked Zero's back to help calm him down. He was well aware of the pain, Yuki nor any other vampire he'd let drink from him ever went easy on him. After a few minutes passed, he retracted his fangs, licked his lips and kissed Zero's cheek softly. "Don't worry I didn't make you anemic, and you'll get your share of blood soon. For now though, I wanna have a bit of fun."


End file.
